


My Beautiful Monster

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [12]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: 10 Sentences, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: It is hard to deny feelings, especially as they grow stronger.





	My Beautiful Monster

**Disappear:** Though the sex between them had led to no relationship beyond sick understanding of personal motivation, Johnny was the only man she truly believed would find her when the world began to swallow her whole.  
  
 **Sun:** The light never seemed brighter than when it snuck in through the slits of his penthouse curtains, reminding her that another day had come to take her rest away and replace it with an unpleasant exhaustion.  
  
 **Fire:** Lisa had no right to be jealous of his time with Brook, and he had made that absolutely clear once she had burst into his penthouse to interrupt their “friendly” conversation over a glass of wine.  
  
 **Fall:** Drowning in her work, flirting with any man who presented an opportunity, her heart remained locked away until the roses started to arrive daily – each card requesting just one more meeting between them.  
  
 **Whisper:** When the words “I’m scared” had escaped her lips, a warm rush of air into his ear, her knees buckled and her hold around his neck tightened – a silent request that he would prove to be the one man who could handle her.  
  
 **Never:** His acceptance of her chaotic way of thinking and living made it easier for her to accept his life, despite the nameless faces she often had to dine with at her own dinner table.  
  
 **Tear:** When they wouldn’t allow her into the operating room, too eager to throw out the “conflict of interest” excuse, she had no problem telling Patrick he would not take Johnny away from her – he’d be very sorry if he did.  
  
 **Promise:** Lisa allowed a thousand deals to tumble out of her lips, half of which she could keep, until he opened his eyes with a laugh, “You know you’re lying.”  
  
 **Date:** Though he had no intention of watching the race, she appreciated his effort to care about something she did – going as far as setting up platters of finger food they’d never finished due to his lips busying themselves with soft skin of her neck.  
  
 ***Identity:** She had turned down his proposal unsure she could live as Mrs. Zacchara, but enjoyed every single attempt he made to change her mind.


End file.
